List of Lester Controls elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures produced by Lester Controls Limited, a company based in Croydon, United Kingdom which produces and manufactures braille and tactile push buttons for any both major elevator companies and generic elevator companies in the UK. 2000s to present Push buttons Unknown model These buttons are round and protruding. However, the tactile part is aluminium. Lester Controls Solid Buttons.jpg|Unknown Lester Controls Buttons on a generic lift (Credit: Beno, featured in their promotional videoLester Controls Promotional Video) Lester Controls Solid Buttons 2.jpg|Unknown Lester Controls Buttons on a generic lift (Credit: Beno) PB4 These are black round protruding buttons with illuminating halo, tactile and braille. Buttons-1.jpg Lester Controls Buttons6.png|Lester Controls PB4 buttons (Photo by: konemseries12) Lester Controls Buttons.png|Lester Controls PB4 buttons on a generic lift in Maidstone, UK. (Credit YouTube User "Beno") Lester Controls Buttons2.png|Lester Controls PB4 Buttons on a generic lift (Credit: Beno) Lester Controls Buttons3.png|Lester Controls PB4 Buttons on a Schindler lift modernized by Stannah (Credit: Beno) Lester buttons DAB lifts.jpg|Lester Controls PB4 buttons on a 1970s Becker? lift modernized by DAB Lifts (Credit: Beno) LesterKleemann.png|Lester Controls buttons on a Kleemann elevator (Photo by: Transport Elevation) Lester PB4 buttons dark.jpg|Lester Controls PB4 buttons in darkness, showing the illuminated halo, tactile and braille. PB5 These are the same as the PB4 series except that they do not have braille and tactile. Buttons-2.jpg PB6 These are round buttons made of stainless steel with both illuminating tactile halo, but have no braille. Lester Controls Buttons4.png|Letser Controls PB6 buttons at County Mall in Crawley, United Kingdom. (Photo by Anjasomc) Push buttons for Australia and New Zealand The current range of Lester Controls fixtures can be adapted to suit the strict Design requirements of Australian Elevator buttons. These buttons may also used in New Zealand. Call-1.jpg Call-2.jpg NZLifts-1.png|Photo Credit: NZ Lifts NZLifts-2.png|Photo Credit: NZ Lifts Floor indicators TC3 This is a floor indicator with a 50 mm tri-color three digit LED dot matrix display, hence the series name. Lester also makes a two digit version which is known as TC3 50 2D (2D stands for 2-digit). This indicator is powered by either Almega or MP2G CAN processor. TC3 is the most common type of Lester floor indicator used by various elevator companies in the United Kingdom. Lester generic indicator.jpg|Lester Controls TC3 LED floor indicator (Credit: Beno) Lester indicator DAB lifts.jpg|Lester Controls blue TC3 LED floor indicator on a 1970s Becker? lift modernized by DAB Lifts (Credit: Beno) High Definition Indicators These are high density monochrome floor indicators featuring wider characters font. Lester currently makes two types of HDI indicators based on dimension; HDI 16 (16x16) and HDI 32 (16x32). LesterKleemannDisplay.png|Lester Controls HDI 16 floor indicator (Photo by: Transport Elevation) TFT43 This is a TFT display floor indicator which can be mounted horizontal or vertical. TFT70 This is another TFT display floor indicator. Hall lanterns Lester currently makes two types of hall lanterns. The first one is the basic type with only triangle shaped lenses. The second one is the Blade lanterns similar to Dewhurst's UniBlade hall lanterns. See also *List of Dewhurst elevator fixtures